Correlate structurally similar compounds with their known potentially cancer related endpoints using physico-chemical parameters such as partition coefficients, steric constants, or electronic constants. Correlate structurally diverse compounds with their known potentially cancer related endpoint using parameters such as substructures, interatomic distances, or molecular arbital calculations.